


Il calore di Tony

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [48]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Omega Verse, POV Second Person, Tony-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Le riflessioni di Omega!Tony in un momento molto intimo.Prompt di We are out for prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

Il calore di Tony

 

Doveva ricordarsi, per il futuro, di non seguire più le idee folli di Capiscle. A seguito del quarto caffè dell’ultima ora, le cose non erano diventate come sempre più chiare e nemmeno un’intera bottiglia del suo liquore preferito era servita a rendere il tutto più sopportabile.

No, della sua salute non gl’importava, non era mai stato un elemento importante nella sua scala. Andava più o meno tra ‘ascoltare le paranoie di Happy’ e ‘ricordarsi di salutare i generali’, cose assolutamente inutili che non aveva mai fatto.

Ed ora si ritrovava lì, con un febbrone da cavallo che gli faceva dubitare che non fossero meglio i soppressori. Che importava se lo avessero ucciso con un ictus fulminante? Tanto lo avrebbe stroncato un infarto mentre aggiustava le sue armature o se ne sarebbe andato per colpa del suo fegato.

Si morse la lingua, giocherella infastidito con il proprio pizzetto, cercando di soffocare i gemiti di piacere che gli sfuggivano dalle labbra secche.

Sì, doveva proprio ricordarsi di mandare a fanculo il Capitano la volta successiva, anche se in quel momento era più interessato al suo. La vita degli Omega era una merda…

Perché non solo faceva schifo, ma era anche dannatamente eccitati. Le sensazioni travolgenti di piacere, quando l’Alpha ti possedeva, ti facevano credere andasse alla grande.

Dopo tutti quegli anni bloccando il suo calore, si era dimenticato che emozioni ti assalissero, mentre sudore e fluidi corporei si mischiano.

Bottiglia vuota e bicchieri di carta di caffè rimanevano desolatamente vuoti, abbandonati sul comodino, mentre Steve Rogers entrava sempre più a fondo.

In quel momento, Stark si maledisse, perché riusciva solo a chiedere ancora, tra una battutaccia esalata a fatica e un mugolio prolungato di piacere.


	2. Contro Halloween

Scritto col prompt di We are out for prompt:

1) STONY (OMEGA!TONY): Dark!fic, Angst (ma tanto tanto)

Halloween è un mostro che si nutre delle più profonde paure, è un serpente che striscia verso la preda, è quel buco nero che ti trascina in un baratro senza fine né vie d'uscita.

 

Halloween è un mostro che si nutre delle più profonde paure, è un serpente che striscia verso la preda, è quel buco nero che ti trascina in un baratro senza fine né vie d'uscita.

Ti costringe a rivivere il tuo più grande limite: non fare mai abbastanza. Pensavi che le visioni che ti ha dato Wanda ti fossero bastate o che a furia di rivivere tuo padre, l’uomo che ami, i tuoi amici tra cui spicca Rhodey e persino Fury dirtelo in continuazione avrebbe perso di senso.

Non è così, continua a farti stare male, a ferirti.

Di solito agli Omega non è richiesto molto nella vita, ai geni miliardari anche meno. Tu sei un’eccezione. Per tutti sei solo Ironman, ha inghiottito ciò che un tempo era Tony Stark.

Si aspettavano tu li salvassi da Thanos, si aspettavano tante cose. Ed invece hai visto morire Steve, il tuo Alpha. Hai visto Peter e tanti altri diventare cenere.

Perciò ti lasci inghiottire da questo titanico serpente. Buffo, Loki non aveva un titanico serpente da mandarti contro nella sua battaglia contro di te e il vostro Hulk; però è ugualmente un titanico rettile a inghiottirti.

Hai visto mondi così freddi che, forse, dove stai andando non è tanto male. In fondo quando hai cercato di fare uno scudo alla Terra, hai fallito e si è presentato Ultron. Dove stai finendo, sarai la vittima e nessuno potrà più incolparti di nulla.

 

[238].

 

 

2) BONUS: protective!Steve, True Mates, Hydra

 

Credevi di essere morto quando avete distrutto Thanos. Poco importava, Tony era sopravvissuto… Eri già contento che quando aveva cambiato il tempo non avesse deciso per te di farti rimanere accanto a Peggy.

Perché il vostro amore è andato oltre lo spazio e il tempo, oltre il destino. Voi siete veri compagni, anime gemelle, collegati dallo spirito e da qualcosa che trascende tutto il resto.

Eppure non hai potuto dire a Tony come stavi. L’hydra ne ha approfittato, ti ha rapito e sottoposto a esperimenti, il lavaggio del cervello avrebbe anche funzionato se…

Se non ti avessero detto a cosa volevano sottoporre il ‘tuo’ Tony. Quello che vi lega è un rapporto profondo, quanto l’amicizia di Bucky che ti ha riconosciuto sul ponte, ma di più… Non siete solo Omega ed Alpha, lui per te non è solo qualcuno da far andare in calore, come non è un semplice compagno tra gli Avengers.

Con uno scudo Hydra, la versione dark e rossa che più si addice a come è diventata l’America, stacchi la testa al serpente. Halloween viene squarciato, mentre interiori e un pallido liquido verdastro schizzano tutt’intorno e tu estrai dalla carcassa.

Ironman è incosciente, ma vivo.

“Stark…” dici con un filo di voce. Ancora non sai quanto male gli hanno fatto, quanto profonde sono le ferite nella sua mente, ma sai che è vivo, tra le tue braccia e siete di nuovo insieme.

 

[235].


End file.
